Eyes
by Feneris
Summary: Five children. Feared because they were different. Scorned by those who thought them weak. Together they will rise from the ashes of their childhoods, and become legends.
1. Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form**

**Eyes**

Prologue: Five

_In some humans there is an abnormality in their genes. It may be caused by demon blood, inbreeding or just freak mutations. These changes resulted in powers that are unique to a bloodline. These 'bloodlines' have manifested in numerous ways from eyes that can see through everything, to bones that can be manipulated at will. These people are also seen very differently. In water country they are feared and hated. In fire country they are revered and honoured._

**Konohagakure**

The Third Hokage glanced at the reports laid in front of him.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 8**

**Status: Missing for 2 days**

**Notes: **

**Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi**

**Is in possession of the Forbidden Scroll**

**Rating: S**

"_Naruto. Where are you?"_

The Hokage glanced at the second report.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Age: 8**

**Status: Missing for 2 days**

**Notes:**

**Posses bloodline (Byakugan)**

**Is in possession of several Hyuuga Scrolls**

**rumoured to be in the company of Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rating: A**

"_And Hinata's missing too…" _He thought grimly_. "The ANBU have been unable to find any trace of them! If Naruto can elude ANBU for over two days he must have crossed over the border, or he's dead." _The Third placed his head in his hands._ "Arashi, I have failed you."_

**Water Country**

A small boy with black hair wandered through the snow.

"_Dad! Why did you try and kill me? Am I a monster like you said? One of those 'Clan People?"_

The boy glanced behind him at a small shack with huge shards of ice piercing the walls and roof.

"_Goodbye Mom."_

**Kaguya Clan Compound**

A boy with pale skin, white hair, and two red dots above his eyes sat hunched over in an underground cell, repeatedly stabbing the wall with a bone sword.

"_Why am I here? Did I do something wrong?"_

He did not even pause as a hand shoved a tray of food through the door.

"_What is it like out their? Is fighting the only thing I'm supposed to do?"_

He paused and stared at the lock. "_How will I know unless I find out?"_

He walked up to the bars and jammed his sword into the lock and turned. The lock clicked and the door swung open.

"_I'm going to find the answers no one will tell me."_

**Sunagakure**

A boy with red hair wandered through the endless desert. He had black rings around his eyes suggesting lack of sleep, and the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead.

"_No one loves me! I only love myself!"_

Sand swirled around the boy in an earthen haze.

"_My mother will protect me. My reason for living… Is to kill everyone!"_

**_Authors Note:_** _Yet another story from me!_

_It seems that all my stories follow similar ideas… But right now I am experimenting with a good storyline._

_Therefore feedback is critical_


	2. Bandits

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form**

**Eyes**

Chapter 1: Bandits

_Warning!_

_All travelers are to be on the lookout for five bandits that have been targeting merchants on the border roads. These bandits have been known to impersonate others. Beware of hitchhikers, farmers asking for rides into town, and ninja stopping you on the road. Remember, Shinobi of Iwagakure will never stop you on the road without proper authorization. _

"Halt!"

A well dressed merchant pulled on the reins and brought his wagon to a halt. A boy about 12, with spiky blonde hair, was standing in the middle of the road. His partner, a girl about the same age, with short bluish hair and strange white eyes, was standing off the side. Both wore standard uniforms for Stone-nins and had an Iwa forehead protector.

"What do you want?" the merchant growled.

"We're under authorization from the Tsuchikage to search your wagon," the boy said, flashing a piece of paper in front of the merchant's face.

"What! You have no right to do that! I'll…!" the merchant yelled jumping down from his wagon.

"Nail him Haku," the boy said quietly.

Two sebon needles shot from the trees and pierced the merchant's neck. He fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"All clear!" the boy's partner yelled into the trees.

Out of the surrounding foliage three men emerged. One was a boy about the same age as the two stone-nins; he had red spiky hair and a tattoo of the kanji for love on his forehead. He also carried a large gourd on his back; he was wearing a brown tunic with a white sash holding up his gourd. The other two were about the same age, 15. One had long black hair and brown eyes. In contrast, the other had long white hair and green eyes. The white haired one wore a plain bluish tunic that had numerous holes stitched closed. The black haired boy wore a folding blue-green tunic with a yellow lining.

"Naruto, Hinata, good work," the white-haired one said to the two stone-nins.

The two Stone-nins vanished in poof of smoke. Instead the boy, Naruto, now had three parallel lines on each cheek and wore a black jacket with orange under the arms, and orange pants. The girl, Hinata, wore a purple hoodie and now lacked pupils in her eyes.

"Thank you, Kimimaro," Hinata said.

"Great shot Haku!" Naruto complemented.

"Thank you Naruto," Haku said politely. "Did any of you see what he was carrying?"

"Umm… no," both Hinata and Naruto answered simultaneously.

"Then lets go see," Gaara said, a vein bulging on his forehead. "We need to clean him out and be long gone before someone comes along and finds him."

"Right! I'll see what's in the wagon!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll see if he has anything worth keeping on him," Haku said, gesturing to the merchant.

"I guess I'll seal all the loot in scrolls," Hinata sighed.

"Kimimaro and me will watch the road then," Gaara replied, as both him a Kimimaro used a Transformation Jutsu to appear as two highway patrolmen.

In less then an hour they had freed the merchant of his cargo and were fleeing through the forest.

"Sooo, what now?" Naruto asked, as he cleared the distance from one tree to the other.

"We lay low in Wave Country for awhile," Haku explained.

"Why?"

"That wagon was likely supplying Iwagakure," Kimimaro added. "If we are not careful the Tsuchikage might send ANBU after us. Besides you can have time to work on some new jutsu."

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto exclaimed.

**Tsuchikage's Office: Iwagakure**

The Tsuchikage groaned, "not these bandits _again_!"

"Am afraid so Tsuchikage-sama," a Stone ANBU said. "Another merchant was ambushed on the border roads. According to him, he was stopped by two Stone-nins and then someone shot needles at him, that's all he remembers."

"Sigh… call the international bounty office, and tell them to up the bounty on those five by a few thousand ryou." The Tsuchikage massaged his forehead, as if fighting off a headache. "And, bring me a bottle of pain killers. I feel the beginnings of a BIG headache."

**1 Week Later: Water-Wave Crossing**

Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Haku and Kimimaro were sitting in a small boat powered by a outboard motor.

"Guys, I've been thinking," Gaara said out of the blue. "We should start to establish ourselves as legitimate ninja."

"Why?" Kimimaro asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Our names have already started to develop notoriety. If we should become so infamous that we can no longer raid, it would be wise to have a legitimate reputation, or as legitimate as you can get for a ninja, to fall back on."

"How would we do that?" Hinata asked.

"Well…"

"We could start a hidden village," Naruto interrupted. "All you really need is a group of ninja and a unique symbol."

"That might work," Haku mussed. "At least under the symbol of a hidden village, no matter how small it is, we can advertise our shinobi skills without worrying that some bounty hunter will think we are missing-nins"

"We'll experiment with that idea while we lie low," Kimimaro proclaimed, as the boat hit land. "If that doesn't work we can go back to banditry and think of another idea."

The five of them hiked through the forest until they reached the run-down capital of Wave country.

"Every time we leave I think this place can't get any worse," Naruto muttered, "and every time I'm proven wrong."

"Naruto," Hinata hissed, as she jabbed the blonde in the ribs. "Be a bit more thoughtful."

"He's right though," Haku interjected. "This place has really gone to the dumps since Gato took over the shipping. The death of Kaiza was a real blow to these people."

The group stopped outside of a shack on the cities outskirts. Haku inserted a key into the lock to reveal a three room dwelling.

"Home sweet home," Naruto muttered. "I was beginning to miss the roaches."

"Cut the sarcasm Naruto," Gaara hissed, as he pried up the floorboards, "and help me stash the loot." He then dropped through the hole in the floor.

Naruto followed suit, and landed in a small limestone cave. A large part of the tunnel had been caved in, and holes in the wall had been hollowed out. Inside, crates of various stolen goods we stacked up high, and scrolls containing various things filled the wall cubbies.

"Kami knows," Naruto said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "We've probably stolen enough goods to start a hidden village. Hey Gaara! Where should I dump this box of kunai?"

_**Authors Note: **Well second chapter… I was delayed in updating because my internet was down._

_I'm currently debating whether this should be a NaruHina fic or I should just leave romance out of this._

_(Keep in mind though; Romance is not my strong point)_


	3. Forsaken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form**

**Eyes**

Chapter 2: Forsaken

_**Need Professional Help?**_

_If you do, then the Village of the Hidden Forsaken is ready. We charge competitive rates for our ninja's services. _

_Whether it is finding a lost cat, body guarding, or assassination, we will help._

_Direct all mission requests to 1-2-9 Tails Rd._

Naruto inspected his new forehead protector carefully. The local blacksmith had done a fine job in engraving the metal plates with the image of an open eye, the symbol the five had agreed on.

"Uzumaki Naruto of the Village of the Hidden Forsaken," he said to himself. "Now we just need some missions! I'm bored!" He looked around the shack, from his position on the worn-out couch.

Hinata was practicing healing jutsus on a fish. Haku was balancing needles on his fingertips. Gaara and Kimimaro were playing a long, drawn out, game of poker; both had what was known as a killer poker face.

A knock sounded at the door. "Naruto, answer the door," Gaara said automatically.

Naruto pulled himself up from the couch and trudged over to the door. He peered through a small eyehole in the door. An old man with greying hair was standing on the porch, taking swigs from a sake bottle.

"What do you want?" Naruto growled through the door.

"I'm here to request a mission," the man replied. "I hear you offer body guarding services?"

"Yo! We have our first mission guys!" Naruto yelled into the shack. He then opened the door. "Come on in."

Gaara and Kimimaro quickly swiped their cards off the folding table and spun it around to face the man.

"So what do you want us to do?" Kimimaro asked.

"I need bodyguards," the man answered.

"Against…?"

"Hired goons," the man replied.

"And…?"

"Possibly ninja." Gulped out after a brief hesitation

"Hm…. A job like that will cost you…. 4000000 ryou," Kimimaro said, plucking a figure out of the air.

The man paled. "2000000," he offered.

"2500000," Kimimaro countered, "and 1000000 up front."

"Deal!" the man answered.

"Good," We will just need your name and the money now."

The man fished a large wad of bills out of his pocket. "My name is Tazuna."

"The architect building that bridge to the mainland?" Hinata asked.

"The very same," Tazuna answered.

"Hey, old man! Can you wait outside for a bit? We need to get ready!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata jabbed him the ribs. "Naruto! Do not insult our client!"

Tazuna stepped outside and shut the door behind him. The sound of boards being ripped up sounded from inside the shack, followed shortly by a large explosion. Smoke billowed from the windows and the door swung open. Naruto was standing there; covered head to foot in ash.

"Sorry old man, we might take a few more minutes, someone misplaced the explosive tags," he explained sheepishly.

A book sailed though the smoke and collided with the back of Naruto's skull. "Naruto!" Hinata yelled sharply.

"Sorry Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled back, as he shut the door.

The sound of bags being loaded with sharp metal objects followed, along with the sound of boards being nailed down. The door swung open, and the five ninja stepped out. Naruto and Haku now wore their forehead protectors around their forehead. Hinata had hers hanging from her neck. Gaara had his wrapped around the strap the held up his gourd, and Kimimaro wore his wrapped around his right shoulder.

"We are ready," Kimimaro stated.

"Good, my house is about half-an-hour from the city. We should be able to get there before the sun sets," Tazuna explained.

The crew hiked through the run-down city, and soon they were trekking through the forest.

"You've been working on this bridge for a few weeks," Kimimaro stated. "Why are you hiring protection now?"

Tazuna sighed, "Well, Gato is not going to take a threat to his monopoly lying down. So he had his goons sabotage the bridge construction. I didn't want to hire protection because we don't have much money. Anyway, a bomb was planted yesterday. It killed a worker, and injured two others. I decided to get protection after that. If I die then the bridge dies." Tazuna glanced at the forest which was being obscured by fog. "Hm, you don't usually get mist at this time."

Haku's eyes went wide. "We shouldn't be getting mist! This is a Jutsu! Everyone down!"

Everyone ducked as a large square-bladed sword sailed over their heads. Haku used his bloodline to make the mist dissipate, revelling a ninja with bandages wrapped around his lower face. He was dressed in the style of the Mist, minus a flak vest and shirt, and wore a scratched mist forehead protector.

"Hand over the old man," he ordered. "I have orders to kill him."

"Bite me!" Naruto spat.

"Be careful Naruto," Haku warned. "I think I recognize him from the Mist Bingo Book. He is Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist."

"I remember him," Hinata remarked. "Didn't he try to assassinate the Mizukage after the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist splintered?"

"In that case I'll take care of him," Kimimaro said. "Remember, I get any swordsmen we face."

"Heh, so you think you can take me," Zabuza snorted. "Very, well… Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Thick mist rolled over the group, hiding everything in an almost endless white void.

Two bone swords shot from the palms of Kimimaro's hands, as he fell into a fighting stance. Suddenly, Zabuza emerged from the mist in front of Gaara and brought his sword down. Gaara held his hand out, sand wrapped around Zabuza preventing him from moving. Gaara clenched his hand into a fists "Desert Funeral!" The sand constricted, crushing Zabuza. However, Zabuza dissolved into water, which was sprayed over the group from the sheer power of the Dessert Funeral.

"A water clone," Gaara remarked. "Be on your guard."

Another clone appeared, only to be reduced to water, by a Jyuuken strike curtsy of Hinata.

Meanwhile, Kimimaro stabbed another water clone only to have it reduced to water. Suddenly he saw the silhouette of Zabuza in the mist. He charged forward, walking on the surface of the lake that separated him from his target. He raised one of his swords and brought it down in a diagonal slash. Zabuza, however, dissolved into water.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" A sphere of water encased the bone user. The mist cleared to reveal the real Zabuza standing, with one hand on the water prison, in the center of the lake.

"Heh, that was easy," Zabuza snorted.

_**Authors Note: **Well that's the third chapter._

_I hope this story is measuring up to your expectations as readers._


	4. Screwed Up Kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form**

**Eyes**

Chapter 4: Screwed up Kids

**From: The Biju**

_A Biju can be sealed within a human. The container, or Jinchuuriki, will then be blessed with some measure of the Biju's power and, in extreme cases, can unleash the demon itself._

_The term Jinchuuriki means "the power of human sacrifice." This is derived by the fact that in order to seal a demon, a human sacrifice must be made. Weaker Biju, the one, two, and three tailed, are weak enough that they can be sealed within inanimate objects. However in order to successfully seal a demon into a human, a newborn baby must be used. Otherwise, the demon will overwhelm the host's chakra coils and break free. A newborn's inner coils are easily moulded to hold the Biju's Chakra and thus imprison the demon._

"Shit," Kimimaro swore, as he tried to punch through the water prison. "_Damn, my bones are too light; they push away from the water."_

"Heh, you're trapped," Zabuza snorted. "I can control the density of the water that makes up this prison." Zabuza then made a series of one-handed seals and a dozen water clones formed. "Now for the rest of you."

"Guys I have a plan…" Naruto whispered as the water clones charged them.

The clones' charge was halted by Hinata nailing them with Jyuuken strikes, and a rain of ice needles from Haku. "Windmill Sand Shurikin Jutsu!" Gaara yelled, as he formed a giant windmill shurikin out of sand and launched it a Zabuza.

"Nice try," Zabuza taunted as he caught the giant sand missile. "What!" Another sand shurikin was sailing towards him. "_A shurikin hidden in the shadow of the first! The Shadow Shurikin Jutsu!" _He jumped to prevent the incoming projectile from sawing him in half. The shurikin sailed past Zabuza, only to be replaced with Naruto.

"Dodge this," Naruto said, as he tossed a handful of Shurikin at Zabuza. "Shurikin Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five shurikin became five hundred. Zabuza moved to block the storm of metal with the sand shurikin in his hand, but that dissolved into sand. With no options left, he quickly leapt to the side; releasing Kimimaro from the water prison.

"Die brat!" Zabuza roared as he brought the sword down on Naruto.

Naruto smirked. "Boom!"

Naruto exploded. Zabuza was launched from the lake. He spun in midair and landed with both feet on the ground. "What the hell!"

"My Explosive Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said proudly, as he jumped out of the trees. "Now I believe my friend wants a word with you.

With a splash Kimimaro jumped from the lakes depths, like the vengeful spirit of a drowned man. Zabuza quickly blocked a forward thrust only to be stabbed in the stomach by the other sword. Kimimaro quickly spun around a delivered a kick to chest. A bone protruding from his heel punched through Zabuza's ribs.

"W-what are you," Zabuza gasped, as he clutched his bleeding torso.

"Kimimaro of the Graveyard," Kimimaro answered. "Last of the Kaguya Clan. Your executioner." He raised his sword.

Two needles shot from the trees. Kimimaro jumped back. A boy that had an alarming resemblance to Haku rushed from the trees; he wore the same tunic as Haku, which Haku had stolen from a mist hunter-nin. The only difference was that this boy had his hair cut short.

"Zabuza-sama grab onto my arm!" the boy yelled. As soon as Zabuza had grabbed hold of the boy's sleeve, they both vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

Kimimaro stared at the spot where Zabuza was lying moments before. He then started screaming various vulgar, obscene, and blasphemous words to the heavens.

Tazuna stared at the screaming shinobi in shock. Naruto, on the other hand, has whipped out a notebook and had begun copying the words down.

When Kimimaro had finally calmed down, Tazuna final gathered the wits to speak. "We should get going there might be more ninja."

"I doubt it," Haku answered. "The other ninja was likely waiting for Zabuza to get into trouble, so he could come to the rescue. This attack was likely to test the waters, so to speak."

"I doubt Zabuza will be anywhere near fighting condition anyway," Hinata added. "Kimimaro did some very serious damage. We should be safe for awhile."

**Zabuza's Hideout**

"You're telling me you can't take care of a couple of brats and an old man!" a short man, wearing expensive sunglasses and a tailored suit, yelled. The two scarred thugs on both sides of him snickered.

"Those brats were trained shinobi," Zabuza growled. "I have no doubt they would be able to turn those two gorillas you call bodyguards into corpses. Besides, the next time I'll see them; I'll kill them all!"

**Tazuna's House**

Kimimaro coughed into his fist.

"Something wrong, Kimimaro?" Hinata asked.

"Just a cold," Kimimaro explained.

The group was sitting around a kitchen table in Tazuna's house, eating a meal made by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami.

A boy wearing a bucket hat was glaring at them. Gaara glanced up from his meal. "You're that boy that Kaiza was looking after." He stated. "Your name is Inari, right?"

Inari noticeable flinched at the mention of Kaiza's name. "Yes, that's my name," he stammered out. "If you go against Gato he'll kill you!"

Naruto snorted. "Kaiza is probably rolling around in his grave right now. To think, he died defending what he loved. His only regret was probably that he didn't do better. Hard to think you're hiding like a coward, just because you're afraid of a few thugs with rusty swords. Pathetic. Why don't you just stop whining and do something useful!"

Inari winced like he had just been hit. He got down from his chair and run out of the house.

A stunned silence settled over the room. It was finally broken by a flash of chakra and the sound of Naruto hitting the ground. "Show some more tact, Naruto" Hinata hissed. "I'm going to talk to Inari." She got up from the table and followed Inari out of the house.

She found Inari sitting on the roof, silently crying. "W-why did he say that," he stammered.

Hinata sighed. "Naruto has not had the easiest of lives. He grew up hated by nearly everyone in our village. He has probably told himself not to cry over a hundred of times. Haku, Gaara, and even Kimimaro have probably said that to themselves as well." She let loose a small laugh. "Naruto once called our little group, the biggest bunch of screwed up kids ever."

Inari had stopped crying. "What do you mean?"

"I said Naruto was hated by nearly everyone in our village," Hinata explained. "By the time he was eight, there had been fifty separate attempts to have him killed. He didn't even know his parents. Gaara's father had Gaara's mother killed, then, he sent Gaara's uncle to kill Gaara. Haku's father tried to kill Haku when he found out Haku had a bloodline. Kimimaro was locked in a cage until he escaped."

"What about you?" Inari asked.

"I was not nearly as bad off as the boys," Hinata sighed. "I got my Uncle killed, because I couldn't defend myself against a kidnapper. My cousin likely still blames me for my uncle's death. My father didn't care what I did, as long as I didn't dishonour the clan or become weaker. My clan is a family counsellor's worst nightmare." Hinata stood up. "Just think about what Naruto told you. I'm going to see if he is still able to stand after what I did to him." Hinata jumped down from the roof and walked inside. Inari followed a few minutes later.

_**Authors Note: **Well fourth chapter done. _

_Looking back on my stories True Power and Hidden by the Fox, I realize how badly I unintentionally messed up cannon. I'm seriously thinking about discontinuing them._

_Kimimaro's disease is speculated to have been tuberculosis or lung cancer right?_


	5. Demon Blessing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form**

**Eyes**

Chapter 5: Demon Blessing

_Demons_

_Demons have influenced the development of the shinobi nations in ways that are underestimated and overlooked. Two legends tell of the creation of the shinobi arts. One is that the demons taught humans the first uses of chakra. The other, is that humans developed chakra control in order to fight rampaging demons._

_Several Bloodlines have proven to be linked to demons. The Kaguya clan of Water Country proudly traces their lineage to a race of oni who could manipulate bones. The legendary sharingan has powers similar to that exhibited by the eight-tailed snake._

_Regardless of whether these legends are true or not it is obvious the demons which once roamed the lands have influenced us in ways we cannot quiet comprehend._

Naruto created five shadow clones. "Alright Tazuna, we are going to be training in the forest," Naruto explained. "These clones can easily take on a few of Gato's thugs, and if the threat is greater then they can handle we'll know and come running. We have at least a week before Zabuza is in fighting condition."

Tazuna nodded. "I'll see you tonight then."

The five entered the forest, and began to practice their techniques.

Kimimaro held up his arm and watched as a bone protruded from his hand and began to spread over the rest of his hand and arm. After awhile his arm was encased in a shell of armour.

"How's the exoskeleton coming?" Naruto asked.

"Okay," Kimimaro replied. "I can only create it over my arm right now, and it takes a long time for it to spread over the rest of my body, in a few more months I should get it." Kimimaro coughed as he finished speaking.

"Good!" Naruto answered cheerfully. "I'm going to work on my, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and try and get the next step to the Rasengan."

Kimimaro smirked. "Good thing you and Hinata stole those scrolls. Hinata knows the secrets of her clan and you learned the shadow clone jutsu, the explosive clone, the shadow shurikin clone, and the means to learn the Rasengan and Flying Thunder God jutsu. Those other Kinjutsu on the forbidden scroll sure have come in handy in stealing stuff from right under a kage's nose; especially that face stealing jutsu, it's nasty, but handy."

"Of course!" Naruto yelled. "You think I would just leave without at least taking something useful!?"

Kimimaro laughed. "Of course not Naruto. You steal everything that's not nailed down whenever we break into something. Now let's get on with out training."

"Right!" Naruto yelled. He formed a cross hand seal and soon the clearing was filled with over a thousand Narutos.

"Let's go everyone!" Naruto yelled. In five minutes, the real Naruto was having a free for all battle with at least 50 clones, 5 were holding a rubber ball and trying to make it burst, and the rest were practicing/altering/creating various elemental jutsu,

Kimimaro sighed, as he managed to extend the exoskeleton over his other arm. _"I wonder what Haku is doing?"_ He thought. His question was soon answered as a clone using water jutsu suddenly had his attack turned on him. "_So he's working on controlling an opponent's water jutsu."_ Another clone nearly burned himself out by trying to do a wood jutsu. _"Naruto is a genius when it comes to ninjutsu,"_ Kimimaro thought. _"To think he figured out that you can fuse elemental chakra to create a new element without a bloodline."_ Another clone poofed out of existence as it tried to use an ice jutsu against Haku. "_Of course you use up nearly all your chakra without a bloodline."_

Ignoring Haku and Naruto's brawl he turned towards Hinata, who was practicing her hybrid taijutsu against a tree. The vicious Jyuuken/Medic taijutsu hybrid could damage internal organs, sever tendons, ligaments, bones, blood vessels, nerves, and even the inner coils; all without making contact with the victim.

Gaara was working increasing his control of sand. Both he and Naruto had made deals with their demons. With Gaara, Shukaku would let Gaara sleep and give him greater powers, in return Gaara would release Shukaku when he needed a large summon. However, because the seal used on Kyuubi was stronger then the one used on Gaara, Kyuubi had made another offer. He would give Naruto a summoning contract for foxes and not attempt to take over Naruto, in return Naruto had to let Kyuubi share his senses, as close to freedom as possible for the fox.

Haku's and Naruto's brawl pushed its way to the water; where both combatants began going all out with water and ice jutsu.

"How's the exoskeleton coming along, Kimimaro?" Hinata asked, stopping her relentless assault on the tree, which looked like it had been hit with a sledge hammer.

"Fine," Kimimaro answered. "I need to be able to create it faster thought. At the rate it takes to cover the chest, a battle could be over."

Hinata nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, why?" Kimimaro asked, coughing into his fist.

"You're not exhibiting the usual symptoms of a cold, except the cough. I think there is something else wrong with you."

"I'm fine," Kimimaro repeated, coughing again. "It's nothing."

"Let's hope so," Hinata merely said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto asked walking up to them. He was soaking wet. No doubt Haku had drenched him when he wasn't looking.

"I was just making sure Kimimaro is okay," Hinata replied.

"Oh, okay, want to spar Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Okay Naruto," Hinata replied.

"_I'm fine, aren't I?"_ Kimimaro thought, as he watched Hinata and Naruto beat the crap out of each other. _"It's just a cold."_

He coughed again.

**Elemental Ninjutsu**

**By, Uzumaki Naruto**

_There are five basic elements in the shinobi world: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Lighting_

_There are also several fusion elements created by mixing two or more elements: Magma (Fire and Earth), Sand (Earth and Air), Wood (Water and Earth), Metal (Earth and Lightning), Ice (Air and Water), Steam (Fire and Water)_

_Jutsu using these fusion elements require loads of chakra, Kage level at least, unless one has a bloodline which grants control over a fusion element._

_Two elements can also be used in conjunction with one anther. For example using air jutsu to guide a fire jutsu, or using water to spread the effects of a lighting jutsu._

_**Authors Note**: Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to detail their abilities and bring Kimimaro's disease into the picture._

_Brief Summary of Abilities:_

_Naruto: Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. Makes liberal use of clone jutsu (Shadow and Explosive). Also knows shadow shurikin clone jutsu, and various elemental ninjutsu. Can use fusion elements, as well as the Kyuubi's Chakra_

_Gaara: Jinchuuriki of Ichibi, Shukaku. Instant defence with sand. Can create a shield of sand as well as control loose sand to his will. Can release Shukaku if needed._

_Hinata: Has Byakugan Bloodline. Uses a hybrid taijutsu style that combines the Jyuuken and the Medic-nin style, and thus is able to sever bones, veins, and chakra pathways, among other things. Also knows the Kaiten and 64 hands._

_Haku: Has Ice Release bloodline. He uses his sebon needles to attack with deadly precision, along with genjutsu and ice ninjutsu._

_Kimimaro: Has Dead Bone Pulse Bloodline. Uses his family's sword techniques as well as projecting razor sharp bones from his body. Is currently working on creating an exoskeleton that protects his body._

_If anyone can suggest any other fusion elements I will listen_


	6. Demons of the Bridge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form**

**Eyes**

Chapter 6: Demons of the Bridge

_**History of the Wave**_

_The Demons' Bridge that spans the crossing between Fire and Wave country is a world famous landmark, and vital for the Wave's tourist economy. The bridge is known for its violent origin; at least fifteen workers died in it construction; most murdered by the hired thugs of the late businessmen Gato. The Bridge was also said to have been christened in the blood of Gato's private army._

_The bridge received its name from the team of Forsaken Shinobi that defended the bridge and its maker from Gato. They were the first Forsaken Shinobi._

_They were Haku of the Tundra, Gaara of the Desert, Kimimaro of the Graveyard, Hinata of the Sun, and Naruto of the Maelstrom. All five of them were said to have fought like demons; some have said they were demons. However, that bridge started the first of the legends that told of the founders of the Forsaken Village being not entirely human._

"Damn!" Haku swore, as he descended the stairs. "Naruto used too much chakra training yesterday. He might be asleep for a few more hours."

"Damn!" Kimimaro repeated. "On the first day we have to put 24-hour guard on Tazuna too!"

"Let him sleep," Hinata suggested. "He knows where we will be. When he wakes up he will burn the soles off his sandals trying to get to the bridge. Besides, he did use a lot of his chakra yesterday."

"Fine," Kimimaro grumbled. "Tsunami, can you tell Naruto we are at the bridge when he wakes up?"

"Certainly," Tsunami answered, as the group followed Tazuna outside.

**Naruto**

"Shit!" Naruto swore, as he hurriedly got dressed. "Why didn't they wake me up?!"

He heard a scream sound from bellow.

**The Bridge**

"What the hell happened here!?" Tazuna gasped, as he surveyed the bridge. Mist covered half the structure, and the bodies of the morning shift workers lay strewn about.

Suddenly, four forms walked out of the mist. One was Zabuza, another was the boy who saved him from Kimimaro, and the final two wore breath masks, bore forehead protectors that sported ornamental horns, wore clawed gauntlets, and were connected by a saw toothed chain.

"So, Zabuza you're finally able to fight?" Kimimaro mocked. "I hope you have improved. Last time was a sore disappointment."

"Heh, only this time brat, I won't underestimate you!" Zabuza retorted.

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto rushed downstairs. He saw two thugs grabbing Tsunami, and Inari cowering in a corner. "Hey sludge heads!" he yelled, "Eat this! Entangling Roots Jutsu!"

The two goons yelled as giant roots sprouted from the floorboards and wrapped around them. Naruto then snapped their necks with a kick.

"_Man, I shouldn't have used a wood jutsu," _Naruto thought. "_I used up a lot of chakra!"_ He quickly popped a solider pill into his mouth and smiled as he felt the chakra surge through his coils. "Hey Tsunami, Inari, are you two okay?" Naruto asked. "See Inari, those goons are pathetic."

Tsunami nodded, as Inari stared at Naruto.

"Good," Naruto replied. "I'll take out the trash. Barricade the doors and windows and don't let anyone but those you know in." He grabbed the two bodies and tore out of the door.

"_Shit! Zabuza must be attacking the bridge!" _Naruto thought, as he incinerated the two bodies and took off through the trees. "_Gato wouldn't send two thugs after Tsunami and Inari if he thought we were still guarding them."_

**Haku**

The other ninja suddenly threw two needles at Kimimaro. Haku quickly countered with two of his own.

"Well Asui, looks like you have some competition." Zabuza remarked, to the boy.

"That's not all," Haku replied, making a series of hand seals. "Ice Needles Jutsu!"

Thousands of needles formed in midair and flew towards Asui. He jumped into the air to avoid the frozen barrage.

"What the!?"

"That scroll Naruto stole contained the secret to the Nidaime Hokage's ability to do water jutsu without a water source," Haku explained. "He created water, by causing hydrogen and oxygen into atmosphere to combine. I mastered it yesterday"

"Damn you!" Asui swore, as he ran through a series of hand seals. "Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Haku jumped away from the group as the water dragon came at him. He held a hand seal and the dragon was frozen solid. "Ice Dragon Jutsu!" The dragon turned around and began to attack Asui.

Asui made another series of hand seals. "Ice Spear Jutsu!" A spear made of ice formed out of a puddle of rainwater. The spear struck the dragon causing it to shatter. "You're not the only one blessed with a bloodline," he retorted.

**Gaara**

"And so it begins," Zabuza muttered.

"Gaara, protect Tazuna!" Kimimaro ordered, as his bone swords shot out of his hands and he charged at Zabuza.

Gaara nodded and created a dome of densely packed sand around him and Tazuna.

**Hinata and Naruto**

The two chained shinobi, who Hinata identified as the Demon Brothers of the Mist, charged at Hinata and attempted to wrap their chain around her. Hinata, her Byakugan active, struck at the spiked links. There was a flash of chakra and the chain split cleanly.

They immediately turned on Hinata. Hinata nailed one in the arm, damaging the muscles. The other moved to strike her unguarded back until she turned around and nailed him in the leg. The fight continued on for much that way, with one taking advantage of any hole in her defences that she presented.

"Fox Fireball Jutsu!" A fireball made of blue flame came hurtling at one of the Demon Brothers, who dodged out of the way. The fireball adjusted its course and turned on to the other Demon Brother. He too dodged, and the fireball impacted against the bridge's rail.

"Couldn't let them gang up on you," Hinata heard a familiar voice say. Her Byakugan identified Naruto sitting on the rail, a fox-like grin on his face. "Let's show these two how real demons fight."

**Kimimaro**

"Hidden Mist Jutsu," Zabuza yelled, performing his signature technique.

Kimimaro charged at the rapidly fading form as the bridge was cloaked in mist.

"You know, I've heard of your clan," Kimimaro heard Zabuza say. "They could manipulate their bones, but, even that did not save them when they attacked the Hidden Mist."

"Of course," Kimimaro responded. "I've also heard of you Zabuza, the so called Demon of the Bloody Mist. You slaughtered an entire graduating class when you were still a student and have since earned a reputation for killing all your opponents without making a sound."

"Doesn't that frighten you? To know that I can slit your throat without you even realizing it." Zabuza taunted.

"No. I know two who have the power of real demons." Kimimaro answered. He suddenly blocked Zabuza's sword, coming out of the mist from behind him. "And remember the weakest of the Biju made the entire Hidden Sand Village quake in fear. Your skills do not frighten me."

Zabuza's laugh came from all sides of Kimimaro. "We shall see whether or not you are afraid when I slit your throat."

_Authors Note: Whew! The final battle for Zabuza!_

_It was fun getting the introduction to this fight together._

_Also, Asui is designed to show what Haku could have become, only Asui is more aggressive._


	7. Bloody Christening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form**

**Eyes**

Chapter 7: Bloody Christening

**Demons**

_The Kaguya Oni were feared demons with the ability to control bones. They often took the form of pale humans with white hair and two red dots above the eyes. However, in their true form, they were encased in boney armour with a single horn protruding from their forehead. They also had a row of long spikes down a spine that ended in a long boney tail._

_The Kaguya Oni could control any bone they touched, and some of the more powerful could extend that power through chakra strings. _

_While the Oni have been driven into hiding, their blood lives on in the Kaguya clan of Water Country. The Kaguya's powers were limited to altering the bones within their body. However, on rare occasions, a child would be born bearing an alarming resemblance to the Oni's human form. Those children could project their bones out of their body, control any bone they touched, and one could even control corpses using a combination of his bloodline and chakra strings. It has been theorized that those children carry pairs of the Oni's recessive genes._

_The Kaguya clan was wiped out when they foolishly attacked the Hidden Mist. One of their numbers is rumoured to still be alive. Many witnesses have claimed to see one member of the infamous bandit group, the Band of Five, use ninjutsu similar to the Kaguya clan's bone techniques. However, since a solid description of the Band of Five's members has not been formed, we cannot draw any conclusions. _

**Naruto**

"DIE BRAT!" one of the Demon Brothers roared, as he swung the severed end of his chain at Naruto. The chain impacted Naruto, who exploded. The Demon Brother was thrown back by the explosion and saw two Narutos charge out of the mist; he swung at them with his chain. One vanished in a puff of smoke, the chain impacted with a thunk into the other. The Demon Brother smirked and stabbed the clone with his clawed hand. He suddenly screamed in pain and pulled out his hand; the metal covering his arm was glowing red hot and was even dripping in places.

"What the Hell!" he yelled.

Naruto smirked. "Magma Clone Jutsu." Naruto, or rather his clone, began to loose form as the body melted into a puddle of molten rock.

"CHARGE!!"

Thousands of clones burst from the mist and began to attack. The Demon Brother swung his piece of chain around wildly taking out clones with every swing. Naruto had used the water clones, which used the least amount of chakra; however, the Demon Brother would be rewarded with the occasional explosive clone. One clone grabbed the spiked chain and vanished with a crack and a shower of sparks. The demon brother gasped as an electric charge was transmitted down the chain.

"A lightning clone!" he gasped. "How many clone jutsu does that kid know!?"

Still the clones kept on coming and the Demon Brother was still fighting madly. However, his swings were slowing down. More and more lightning clones were showing up, and every time he struck one he was rewarded with a strong electrical shock.

"_Damn,"_ he thought. _"I can't keep up with this… that kid seems to have a Kage's chakra level!"_

Suddenly, he felt something hot coming towards him. He swung around to see two clones charging him. He swung at one and it vanished in a swirl of flames. The other jumped and grabbed onto him. He could feel the heat from the clone burn his skin_. "A fire clone or a magma clone!" _he thought.

"Burn bastard," the clone breathed as it cancelled itself out. The Brother screamed in agony as molten rock poured over his body.

The real Naruto walked out of the mist. "Wind Blade Jutsu," he said, as he formed an unblockable blade of wind and ended the Demon Brother's life. Naruto sank to the ground. "Man, I used up a lot of chakra. I hope Hinata doesn't need help!"

**Hinata**

Hinata dodged a swing of the spiked chain and charged in close. She severed an artery in the other Brother's chest, but failed to block a blow by the clawed gauntlet. She leapt back to avoid a swing by the chain.

Hinata glanced at the wound on her arm and noticed a black goop mixed in amongst the blood. "_Poison!"_ she thought. She dived deeper into the mist and pulled a small jar out of her bag. She quickly dabbed her homemade anti-venom on the wound and slipped replaced the jar back into her bag.

Suddenly, the Demon Brother charged out of the mist swinging the spiked chain wildly. She dodged the swinging chain, sometimes barely avoiding having her head hacked off. She heard the scream of the Brother that Naruto was fighting. "_Damn, I don't have stamina like Naruto," _she thought. _"I have to end this fast!"_

She jumped back and fell into the Jyuuken stance. "You are in my field of divination!" A ring of glowing green lines, with a ying/yang symbol in the center, appeared around Hinata. "64 Swords!" She rushed forward and began to pummel the surprised Demon Brother with a barrage of rapid strikes. "Lungs! Heart! Senses! Limbs! Coils! Brain!"

2 strikes to the lungs.

4 severing strikes to the veins and arteries connected to the heart.

8 strikes to the eyes, nose, and ears.

16 strikes to the tendons and muscles of the limbs.

32 severing strikes to the inner coils.

64 strikes to the brain.

The 64 swords were designed to ensure a kill, and kill they did. The brother toppled to the ground dead.

Hinata staggered back, breathing hard. "_Man, the 64 swords really wear me out." _She heard another scream echo from the mist. "I better go see how Naruto is doing," she muttered as she headed towards the source of the scream.

She found Naruto sitting on the ground catching his breath. "You got him, Naruto?" she questioned.

"Yah," Naruto replied. "I just used a ton of chakra. Let's see how the others are doing." He stood up and they headed into the mist.

**Haku**

Haku flipped to avoid two more needles thrown at him. He countered with two of his own, spinning in mid-flip. He landed, both feet on the ground.

"You're fast," Asui commented. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this." He blurred through a series of one handed seals. "Demonic Ice Mirrors Jutsu!" Water on the ground froze and began to rise into the air. Haku was soon surrounded by a dome of mirrors made of ice. Asui jumped back and sunk into one of the mirrors. Haku spun around to see Asui reflected in every mirror making it impossible to tell the original. "Within the view of these mirrors, I can move so fast you do not see me."

Haku dived to the ground as needles shot out of the mirrors from all sides. "_Damnit! I use this Jutsu and I don't even know its weakness!" _he thought. He jumped out of the way as another barrage shot out of the mirrors. Two needles grazed his shoulder. "_Ninjutsu won't work! Naruto couldn't damage the mirrors with fire for Kami's sake! Taijutsu won't work either; I'm not strong enough to break the mirrors! Genjutsu maybe? Yes, Genjutsu!" _He skidded to a stop and began a series of hand seals. "Eternal Blizzard Jutsu!"

Asui glanced up as he saw a snowflake fall from the sky. "_Snow?" _he thought. More snow started to fall as a wind howled through the mirrors. Asui shivered involuntarily. _"It's getting cold too."_ Suddenly the wind picked up and Haku was obscured by a flurry of snow. "_Wait… Wave doesn't get blizzards like this… A genjutsu! _He formed as single hand seal. "RELEASE!" The snow and wind vanished, and the temperature rose. Haku was standing in the middle of the mirrors holding a hand seal. "DIE!" Asui roared as he hurled two needles at Haku. The needles hit Haku in the face. A crack sprouted from the impact and spider-webbed over Haku's face, there was a final crack and Haku shattered into a thousand shards of ice. "An ice clone!" Asui breathed.

"Too right," Haku said from behind him. Asui felt the point of a needle poke into his neck.

"How, did you get in here?" he breathed, not daring to look behind.

"When I used my genjutsu, I switched myself with an ice clone," Haku explained. "When you cancelled the genjutsu, you were so focused on my clone that I snuck into the mirrors without you noticing. Now tell me something. Why do you work for Zabuza?"

Asui growled. "I was orphaned by Water Country's civil wars. So I lived in an orphanage. Our clan was so splintered, I had no one. The other kids were scared of me, so I ran away. Zabuza found me. He taught me the secrets of our clan. So, I serve as his weapon, like all shinobi are."

"It's a pity I must kill you then," Haku answered, as he moved to drive the needle into Asui's neck.

The mirror shattered. Haku zoomed out of the doomed mirror and saw Asui leap out of an flying ice shard. Haku threw his needle at the fleeing ninja. The needle pierced Asui's neck and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"_That could have been me…"_ Haku thought, as he stared at the body. "_I hope everyone's okay."_

**Kimimaro**

Kimimaro blocked another strike from Zabuza. Kimimaro moved to retaliate, but his opponent vanished into the mist. "_Damn, he keeps hiding whenever_ _I move to counter,"_ Kimimaro thought, as he ground his foot into the sand on the bridge. Zabuza rushed out of the mist straight at Kimimaro. Kimimaro moved to jam his swords into Zabuza. Only, instead of attacking, Zabuza grabbed Kimimaro's arms. _"What?!" _Kimimaro noticed Zabuza was dripping water. "_A water clone!" _Kimimaro's sixth, danger sense, kicked in. He glanced behind to see Zabuza silently charging his unguarded back. "_I can't defend! I need to make that exoskeleton_!" he thought.

Zabuza brought his sword down on Kimimaro's back. There was a thunk of metal hitting bone. "What is this?!" Zabuza yelled.

A row of spines protruded from Kimimaro's tunic. They extended all the way down his back, where a long tail made of bone had emerged from the seat of his pants. The water clone dissolved back into water. Zabuza pulled his sword out of Kimimaro's back; it came out clean, with no blood on it.

Kimimaro turned around. His arms were covered in gauntlets made of plates of bone. His fingers were pointed and curved like an Oni's claws. The armour extended over his chest and appeared to cover his entire body and head, though his silver hair was still visible. The face plate was shaped like an ANBU mask with the eyes clearly visible. Two red dots decorated the forehead and a single curving horn rose out from between them. The mask was divided by a row of teeth carved in to form a mouth.

"What the hell is this?" Zabuza gasped.

"Dance of the Oni," Kimimaro answered, the lower half of the faceplate moving like it was attached to his jaw. He coughed into his fist. "Now I'll kill you!"

Zabuza swung downwards. Kimimaro blocked with one sword and moved to stab Zabuza with the other. Zabuza, meanwhile, dived back into the mist. Kimimaro ground his foot into the sand again. _"There wasn't sand here before…Gaara!" _ Kimimaro thought. He slid into a defensive stance and waited. Suddenly, Zabuza charged out of the mist from the side. Kimimaro made no attempt to dodge.

The sand covering the bridge rose up and wrapped around Zabuza preventing him from moving. "Good work Gaara," Kimimaro said into the mist.

"Thank you," Gaara answered, as he walked into sight, Tazuna in tow.

"Now, it is time to finish this fight! Dance of the Clematis Flower!" A drill-like sword made of bone formed over Kimimaro's arm. "As I said before, I'm your executioner." He then drove the sword clear through Zabuza's chest. The mist dissipated to reveal the forms of Naruto, Hinata and Haku coming towards them.

"We beat them," Kimimaro said to himself.

Suddenly, the sound of a cane hitting stone came from behind them. They spun around to see a short man with spiky orange hair, a pricey business suit, and expensive sunglasses, standing at the end of the bridge; surrounded by a small army of hired thugs.

"Well, this is convenient," Gato chuckled. "I was planning on having those four killed after this was done, but you did the job for me."

"Bastard," Naruto growled. "Hey, Haku, Kimimaro, Gaara, you guys have enough energy to take these monkey's on?"

"I think I do. Gaara definitely does," Kimimaro responded.

"I have enough chakra," Haku answered.

"I can take on a few of them, I think," Hinata answered. "Naruto used a lot of chakra though."

"I'm fine," Naruto replied. A red aura of chakra suddenly blazed around him. "The furball is up for a little bloodbath."

Gato's makeshift army shifted uncomfortably. "What are you waiting for, you fools!?" Gato roared. "Kill them!" A bunch of mercenaries carrying crossbows moved to the front and fired.

The bolts soared towards the group. Gaara merely stepped in front of the incoming bolts, his sand reacting instantly to the potential danger. It rose up and caught the bolts in mid-air. "Do not assume you are a match for us," Gaara said coldly.

"You outnumber them ten to one!" Gato yelled at his army. "Move you lazy cowards!"

A steel crossbow bolt arced from behind the ninja and landed in the no man's land between the group of shinobi and the hired army. "You'll have to get through us as well!" they heard a voice yell.

They turned around to see Inari carrying a crossbow and wearing an old pot instead of his usual hat. Behind him stood an army made of the population of the Wave's capital, all armed with weapons such as fish spears, rusty swords, and even boards with nails in them.

Gato's army shifted uncomfortably, their advantage in numbers had now been negated.

Naruto smiled, revealing fangs that had not been there before. The red aura faded and Naruto turned towards Gato's army. His eyes were now blood red and sported slits. "Let's get them!" and he charged at the startled mercenaries. Kimimaro, Hinata, Gaara, Haku and the Wave's improvised army followed suit.

Naruto tore into Gato's army, fighting like the demon locked away within him. Kimimaro's exoskeleton and Gaara's sand protected them from the blows the thugs tried to deal. Hinata had managed to hold her own against five goons at once, crippling them with hybrid strikes. Haku was nowhere to be seen, but flying needles alerted them to his presence.

Gato gasped as five kids tore through his hired army like an orca through a school of fish. "They're demons!" he gasped. Suddenly Kimimaro burst out of the fray. His armour was stained red with the blood of his opponents, making him look more demonic then he already did. "W-what are you?!" Gato stammered as he backed away.

"I am Kimimaro of the Graveyard, Last of the Kaguya," Kimimaro answered. "Your executioner."

Gato's headless body fell to the black depths of the waves below.

_Authors Note: Good Gods! 2600 words for this chapter! This is the longest chapter I have ever written!_

_Well I hope that this chapter turned out okay. _


	8. Recovery and Oppertunities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form**

**Eyes**

Chapter 8: Recovery and Opportunities

_**History of the Wave**_

_The completion of the Demons' Bridge marked a new era of prosperity and hope for the people of Wave Country. The Gato's iron__-fisted control over the country had ended with his death._

_The bridge made trade between Fire and Wave country much easier. It was also the first of its kind to exist, spanning over 30 kilometres of ocean that separated Wave from the mainland and is a world famous landmark. Thus, the Wave developed a vibrant tourist economy. _

_It was during this mission that the Forsaken village became something more then a safeguard for the bunch of renegade ninja that were its founders, and became the seedling that would grow to be a Hidden Village that could easily rival the Big Five._

Gato's death brought about a new feeling of hope for Wave country. Many of the villagers kicked into the new bridge's construction, and soon the mighty construct was completed. It was dubbed the Demons' Bridge.

Inari had pestered Naruto, non-stop, about showing him some ninja skills. Naruto had finally relented and taught Inari how to do the Transformation and Replacement Jutsu. To his surprise, Inari had shown great talent with his grasp of the basics. So, Naruto gave Inari a training schedule and several scrolls on other basic techniques. Inari had attacked the chance to be strong, with a vengeance. Several times, Tsunami had to drag her son home after he had worked himself to exhaustion.

True to Tazuna's hope, the Demon Bridge did bring prosperity to Wave Country; mostly in the form of tourists. The bridge itself was rapidly becoming a world famous site. Tourists were also drawn to the natural wonders of the islands. Wave had several natural hot springs, along with large tracks of unspoiled land; which helped attract nature lovers and naturalists.

The Forsaken Village also saw a significant share of the prosperity. Many wealthy tourists would hire the five shinobi to escort them back to their home country. The five had also been hired by the manager of the hot springs, more times then they could count, to drive away a strange man with silver hair and red marks under his eyes that kept spying on the baths. It was coming back from one such mission, that they came home to a house with no roof, and were forced to find another hideout.

Haku stood on a gravel beach, looking through a pair of binoculars at a lone island at least a kilometre or two from the main island. _"That island might do," _he thought, as he turned tail and headed back to the remains of their hideout.

The main thing that had changed about the house was that it was missing its roof. Instead, Naruto had strung a white tarp over the main room. Inside, Gaara and Kimimaro had set up their folding table and were continuing their poker game, which had been going, on and off, for at least 16 hours. Naruto was stretched out on the couch like a cat lying in the heat of the sun. Hinata was stuffing their packs with scrolls that contained their collective plunder.

"Hey guys, I found an island we can use as a hideout," Haku said, as he walked through the doorway. "It's called Kitsune Island, and it's about an hour's walk from there to the city; five minutes if we travel ninja style."

"Sounds good!" Naruto chirped, as he rolled off the couch, grabbed his pack and was followed by Hinata.

Kimimaro and Gaara packed up their poker game and grabbed their packs. "We should still use this as a mission office," Kimimaro suggested, coughing into his fist. "That way we can still accept missions, without compromising our hideout."

"We better get this place fixed up then," Haku stated, glancing at the broken window that was boarded up and the crack in the door.

"We'll worry about that later," Naruto shrugged. "At the state this pile of rubble is currently in, we would be better off just demolishing it and building a new place. Now, lead the way Haku!"

Haku shrugged and lead them to the gravel beach where he had initially sighted the island. With one leap, he cleared the tree tops and landed on the waters surface; his feet making only slight ripples in the water. Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, and Kimimaro followed him, Gaara and Naruto made loud splashes with their landings.

"That's the place," Haku said, pointing the chunk of rock jutting out from the water. The island was surrounded by high cliffs worn smooth by the waves. It wasn't a large island, but it was big enough that one could support a hidden village on it, if one wanted to.

They jumped onto the cliff face and began to walk up the worn rocks as if gravity didn't apply to them. Naruto reached the lip of the cliffs and was greeted by a thick forest of gigantic redwood trees, many as thick as Kimimaro was tall. "Wow!" Naruto breathed as the stared at the trees.

"Hinata can you see any places where we could stash stuff?" Haku asked when they had all reached the top.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. "There's a cave over there," she said, pointing to a thick, twisted patch of thorns.

"That's easily taken care of," Kimimaro said, as he pulled a sword out of his shoulder. With a swing, he cut a path through the briar, revealing the cave's entrance. "Naruto, send a shadow clone in to see if it is safe."

Naruto made a hand seal and created a single shadow clone. The clone crawled through the hole and into the depths of the cave. "It's clear," Naruto suddenly said a few minutes later and followed his clone. The rest followed.

Soon, the cave widened into a chamber. Naruto flashed through a series of hand seals. "Ghost Light Jutsu!" There were sparks and suddenly several balls of glowing gases appeared around Naruto, illuminating a passageway into another room. They walked through and gasped at the sight. The cavern that they walked into was huge. A small walk way wrapped around a large underground lake, with a single column of stone holding up the ceiling.

"Do you think there are fish in this lake?" Hinata asked.

"Only one way to find out," Naruto answered. He took a glass ball out of his pack, which the others identified as a lightning lantern; a device used in Cloud to hold light made by charged gasses. He flipped open the top of the lantern and blew one of his ghost lights into it. He then tied a rope to a loop on the top and lowered the lantern into the lake.

The light illuminated the depths of the lake, revealing white lichen growing on the rocks like grass. There was also a school of pale pink fish that had no eyes. A small white squid was preying on the fish. There was another type of eyeless fish; this one resembled a piranha, only its skin was clear, revealing it organs.

"Whoa!" Naruto breathed, as he reeled in the light. "I've never seen eyeless fish before!"

"They must have swum in here eons ago," Haku theorized. "Over time they must have lost their eyes to evolution."

"As fascinating as the fish are," Gaara snapped. "I'd like to see if there is any place to stash stuff here! The sooner we get back to the mainland, the better."

"Right," Naruto replied getting back on track. The group then followed the walkway to the other side of the lake. There they found a chamber hollowed into the wall. "A dead end," Gaara stated, sounding relieved. "This chamber looks like an ideal place to stash our loot."

"I agree," Kimimaro said, glancing around the chamber. "Let's unload everything, and then trap the passageway in here."

It took them half an hour to unseal all their plunder and sort it out. Naruto used several earth jutsu to hollow out cubbies in the walls for the scrolls. When they were finished, they left the cavern, trapping the passageway as they went. When they finally emerged into the daylight, they replaced the thorns over the cave entrance and headed back home.

They arrived to find the house sporting a new hole in the wall and a courier ninja waiting outside. "I have a diplomatic package for the leader of the Forsaken Village," the courier said.

"That would be me," Kimimaro stated, as he signed for the package.

"Thank you and good day," the courier said, as he handed Kimimaro a brown envelope with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf on it and vanished in a poof of smoke.

Kimimaro slashed open the envelope and read the contents.

**I, the 3****rd**** Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, request a meeting with our new neighbours, the Hidden Forsaken Village of Wave Country, to discuss relations between our two villages. **

**We also invite your Gennin to participate in the Chunin Exams, which are being hosted by our village in two weeks time. **

**Contained with this document, are diplomatic passes for your representative and any Genin you wish to send to the exams.**

**Signed,**

**The Sandaime Hokage**

Naruto whistled. "Man, news travels fast! I'm surprised the old man is still alive!"

Kimimaro tucked the envelope into his tunic and coughed. "I think we should have you three act as a gennin team and participate in the exam," he said, pointing to Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto. "The extra recognition could help us get more clients."

"Sounds good!" Naruto chirped. They suddenly heard the sound of footsteps behind them.

"Hey, there was a strange women looking for you!" Tazuna yelled, as he came down the street.

"Who was she?" Haku asked. "What did she look like?"

"No idea, she didn't give us a name," Tazuna shrugged. "But, she had blue hair, with some sort of flower in it, and she wore this black cloak with red clouds on it."

"What did you tell her?" Gaara asked apprehensively.

"Just that you could be found here," Tazuna shrugged. "By the way, I have a mission for you guys. I've been contracted to do some work in the Hidden Leaf, and I was wondering if you would escort me and Inari there?"

"You're taking Inari with you?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, he's never seen a ninja village before and he's set on becoming a ninja like you guys," Tazuna explained.

"That will work," Kimimaro said. "We are heading to the Leaf ourselves. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," Tazuna replied.

"Good, meet us at the Demons' Bridge at 10 tomorrow," Kimimaro stated. As soon as Tazuna had headed for home, Kimimaro turned to Naruto. "Naruto, you have copies of the scrolls you stole from the Leaf?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered confused. "I've also got copies of the scrolls we stole from Cloud, Stone, Sand, Mist, Grass, and Rain."

"Good! Get the originals!" Kimimaro instructed. "We might be able to use them as bargaining chips."

**Secret Hideout, River Country**

Nine figures stood in a ring within a gigantic cavern. All of them wore the same black, sleeved cloak decorated with red clouds.

"What do you have to report?" a figure, who appeared to be the leader, asked. His head was concealed by the cavern's shadows, making it impossible to see what he looked like.

"I questioned the people of Wave," stated a woman with a white flower tucked into her blue hair. "While they couldn't tell an advanced bloodline from a Jinchuuriki, they did give me some useful information. It would appear that the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi and Kyuubi are not as dead as we were lead to believe. One member of the so-called Forsaken Village displayed the ability to control sand and has an automatic defence, identical to that displayed by previous containers of the Ichibi. Another member also seemed to be able to call upon red chakra."

The leader digested the information. "It would appear that way. I want you to investigate this Forsaken Village." "Itachi, Kisame." He turned to the two men, one with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and red eyes with three tomoe rotating around the pupil. The other man had pale blue skin, dark blue hair, shark like teeth, and three marks on his cheeks that looked like gills. "I want you two to confirm the identities of the Ichibi and Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, if they are indeed alive." "Sasori, Diedara." He turned to another two men. One had blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, with a fringe covering his left eye. The other man had short red hair. "I want you to confirm the identity of the Shichibi Jinchuuriki." "Kakuzu, Hidan." He turned to a man with slicked back silver hair, who wore a rosary around his neck, and another man who wore a grey hood, with a black mask covering the mouth, and strange green pupil-less eyes. "I want you two to retrieve the Gobi." "Zetsu." He turned to the final member of the group. This member had what looked like the maw of a Venus flytrap protruding from his cloak and enveloping his body. The right side of his body was coloured black and the left in white. He also had green hair and yellow pupil-less eyes. "You're on retrieval and clean-up. Now, I want you all back here when Hidan and Kakuzu retrieve the Gobi."

There was a collective nod and all but the leader disappeared, revealing them to be holograms. The leader smiled, though you couldn't see it, "It looks like retrieving all the Biju may still be possible."

_**Authors Note: **_2300 words! Looks like I'll be making +2000 words a standard now.


	9. Hidden in Leaves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… You should know that.**

Eyes

Chapter 9: Hidden in the Leaves

_Ninja villages or Hidden Villages, as they are more commonly known, are basically cities that have a large population of shinobi. They are independent from the local government and are ruled by a Kage or a village council. Hidden Villages are in fact very powerful city states; they have their own government, their own military, and they owe no allegiance to the local lord. In fact, they will accept contracts from nearly anyone as long as they have the money to pay for the requested services. A wise lord keeps on good terms with the local hidden village. Even the lesser villages, like Rain or Grass, have a military nearly twice as strong as any non-ninja force that any lord of the elemental countries can muster._

_The first Shinobi village was the Village Hidden in Shadow. It was formed when the scattered Shinobi clans of Claw Country united together to fight the Eight-Tailed Snake._

_The Hidden Shadow was destroyed during the First Hidden World War by the Hidden Leaf. The Shadow was betrayed by its own secret weapons. The red sharingan eyes of the Hidden Leaf…once belonged to the Hidden Shadow._

Naruto rolled out of his sleeping bag and let out a catlike yawn. "Hey Gaara, anything happen last night?"

"No," Gaara answered. "Just a few raccoons, nothing major. Go wake everyone up."

After a week of walking, the group had crossed the Demons Bridge and entered the heartlands of Fire Country. The dense coastal vegetation had given way to the thick forests that surrounded the Hidden Leaf. However, they were close, only a few hours away at the most.

"You mean we once had another hidden village, Grandpa?" Inari asked, as the group walked down the main road to the Hidden Leaf.

"Yup, the Village Hidden by the Tides," Tazuna answered.

"What happened to it?"

"It was destroyed," Tazuna answered bluntly. "It happened a long time ago, back when I meet your Grandmother."

"How was it destroyed?" Naruto asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Two things actually. First, it was attacked by the Gobi, the six, or was it seven-tailed Demon. They say the strongest ninja in the village gave their lives to seal it into a baby who was but a few hours old."

"What happened to the child with the demon in it?" Naruto asked, even more interested in the existence of another jinchuuriki.

"I don't know," Tazuna admitted. "The thing is, just a few days after the demon attack, the village was destroyed by… I think it was the Hidden Storm, or maybe was it the Hidden Whirlpool… that village that supported the East during the civil wars up in Water Country… ah, forget it! Anyway, most off the people that lived in the village were killed. Only a handful escaped. Maybe the demon kid was killed, maybe it is still alive."

"Whoa…." Inari breathed as he digested his grandfather's story.

Suddenly, a young red fox burst from the brush on the side of road and jumped into Naruto's arms.

"How far are we from the village, Kye?" Naruto asked the small vulpine.

"Not far! A half an hour," the Fox chipped. "Can I have some candy now?"

"Of course," Naruto answered, as he dug a small bag of peppermints from his pocket. "Don't get a stomach ache from eating all of those at once."

"Thank you Naruto-san!" Kye said as he picked up the bag of candies and vanished in a poof of smoke.

"You're spoiling that fox," Kimimaro commented.

"Awe, com'on, that little guy is the main reason why I am glad the Fuzzball gave me that summoning contract as part of the deal!"

Kimimaro rolled his eyes. "Never mind, we still have a half an hour left till we reach the Hidden Leaf."

**The Village Hidden in the Leaves**

Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe and tossed the form he was reading into the trash.

Archive Day. The day he was required to go through at least five years of documents, make copies of anything vital, and file, A.K.A. burn, the rest.

He picked up the next item in the pile. A seven page report on what had become known as the Mizuki Incident.

A Chunin instructor at the academy, Mizuki, had tricked an 8 year-old Naruto into stealing a scroll of highly secret and highly dangerous jutsu under the pretense that it was an academy test.

Naruto had been largely successful in his attempt. He had managed to steal the scroll and arrive in the arranged meeting area without any trouble. He had even successfully learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu in just under an hour. However, he had been discovered by his teacher Umino Iruka, who revealed the truth of Mizuki's deception.

They had then been confronted by Mizuki, who told Naruto about the Kyuubi inside him. Mizuki had then murdered Iruka, who had tried to protect Naruto. Naruto had, in turn, shredded Mizuki in a blind rage, by use of the Kyuubi's chakra and over 100 shadow clones. ANBU, arriving on the scene, had found Mizuki's unrecognizable, mutilated remains and Naruto crying over Iruka's corpse.

Because Naruto had viewed Iruka as an adopted father, Sarutobi had thought nothing of letting Naruto have a few days off school. Two days later, the morning shift vault guards found the night shift unconscious due to massive blood loss through the nose. In addition, the vault was plundered of the Forbidden Scroll and various other jutsu scrolls. Hiashi Hyuuga had then come to him in order to report that his eldest daughter had been missing since the following evening.

By the time they had figured out what had happened, Naruto and Hinata had crossed the border into Wind Country's Great Desert and promptly vanished. The only thing the spies in the Hidden Sand had to report, was the disappearance of the Kazekage's youngest son. Nothing on Naruto and Hinata.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama." His secretary's voice roused him out of his reflection. "The engineer Tazuna is here to see you, along with the representatives from the Forsaken Village."

"Send Tazuna in," the Hokage answered wearily. "Tell the Forsaken representatives I'll be with them in a minute."

The secretary nodded and closed the door behind her. She came back leading Tazuna and Inari.

"Good day Tazuna," Sarutobi greeted. "Please have a seat and we will discuss your contract. We need you to help shore up some bridges on the main road. You probably passed them on the way here..."

Inari squirmed in his seat as his grandfather and the Hokage continued to talk about bridges. "Grandpa, Grandpa!"

Tazuna looked annoyed at being interrupted. "Yes Inari."

"I'm bored," Inari complained.

Tazuna looked even more annoyed, and was about to speak when the Hokage cut him off. "Actually, I have a grandson, Konohamaru, he is somewhere in the tower. You might want to meet him." Inari nodded and went towards the door. "Also," the Third added, "could you tell the Forsaken ninja that I will see them tomorrow morning?"

Inari nodded and left the office. The Hokage turned back to Tazuna. "Despite the fact we are almost done, I want to know a bit about the ninja that escorted you here."

"Those kids? What about them?" the bridge builder questioned warily.

"You seem familiar with them. Are they friends of yours?"

"A little," Tazuna admitted. "They helped our country out big time, so they are considered heroes by most people."

"Can you tell me what they look like? So I can recognize them."

Tazuna shrugged. "Sure. First, there is Kimimaro, scary kid; he's the real pale one with white hair and the red dots on his forehead. Then there is Haku, he claims he's a boy, but he looks so much like a girl I can't tell. He has long black hair and brown eyes. There is Gaara, he's a REALLY scary kid, doesn't sleep a wink, always has those black rings around his eyes, and I think he's a little psychotic. Anyway, he's the one with the short red hair and the tattoo on his forehead. Hinata is okay, she has the short purple hair, though I think she is letting it grow long now. Those eyes of hers are creepy though."

"Eyes?" the third questioned, suddenly very interested in Hinata's description. _"It couldn't be!"_

"Yeah, creepy eyes," Tazuna elaborated. "No pupil whatsoever. She claims they let her see through solid objects."

Though the Hokage never let it show, his mind was whirling. "_That's definitely Hinata Hyuuga! She's alive! That might even mean…"_

"Finally there is Naruto," Tazuna continued.

"_Naruto!!"_

"He's a ball of energy, got this spiky blond hair and blue eyes. Oh yeah, and these strange birth marks on his cheeks, three lines on each cheek, like whiskers."

"_So they are alive,"_ the Hokage thought, as he asked his last question. "No last names?"

"Nope," Tazuna simply answered. "They use titles like surnames though. Kimimaro of the Graveyard, Haku of the Tundra, Gaara of the Desert, Hinata of the Sun, and Naruto of the Maelstrom." Tazuna paused as something occurred to him. "Oh yeah, Naruto sometimes calls himself an Uzumaki. Never heard of that family before."

The Hokage nodded. "Thanks for sharing that with me." _You've told me more then you know._ "Let's resume business."

**Meanwhile**

Inari walked down the halls of the Hokage tower, totally lost. He had found the five ninja in the waiting room. Kimimaro and Gaara, still playing poker, approaching the 56th hour of play. Naruto had a rubber ball in his hand and was doing something to it, Inari couldn't figure out what. Finally, Hinata and Haku were looking through the latest issue of "The Medic-Nin Journal." They were very annoyed when Inari had relayed the message.

Inari sighed as he turned the corner into another hallway.

WHAM!!

He looked up, rubbing the sore spot on his head where he had collided with another person. The person he had run into was a boy about his age, with his hair up in some sort of helmet and a long scarf wrapped around his neck. "Are you Konohamaru?" Inari asked.

"Yeah," the boy answered. "Why?"

"Your grandfather told me about you, and I'm sort of lost. Could you show me the way to the Hokage's office?" Inari answered sheepishly.

Konohamaru sighed. "Sure, follow me."

As they walked down the halls, Inari broke the silence with a question. "Konohamaru, you're the Hokage's grandson. Does that mean you know a lot of cool jutsu?"

"No," Konohamaru answered sourly. "Ebisu, my tutor, is always going on about things like, 'to be Hokage you must learn a thousand jutsu'. He never teaches me anything."

"Ah, Naruto will only show me the Replacement, Clone, and Transformation Jutsu," Inari complained. "He says he won't teach me anything else until I learn them. I've already got the Clone and Transformation Jutsu down, but can't get the Replacement Jutsu. When I ask him if he will teach me anything else, he told me to try and steal a jutsu scroll and learn it myself!"

"Did you try and steal a scroll?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah," Inari said, rubbing his arm as if feeling a phantom pain. "I accidentally set off an explosive trap and blew the roof off their house. Man, I bet this place has tons of scrolls."

Konohamaru stopped. "I know where Grandpa stores all the scrolls here."

**Hokage's Office**

"Well, I think that sums up everything," the Third said, as wrapped up the discussion with Tazuna. "When can you start work on the bridges?"

Suddenly, the door opened and an ANBU walked in with Konohamaru and Inari slung over his shoulders like bags of rice. "Hokage-sama, we found your grandson and his 'friend' trying to break into the scroll vault."

Sarutobi and Tazuna groaned. "My apologies for my grandson's behavior Lord Hokage," Tazuna muttered.

"That's okay," the Third responded. "But, if they try again… they will be cleaning ALL the bathrooms in this village. Agreed?"

"Sounds fair," Tazuna agreed, to the horror of Inari and Konohamaru. "Now, Inari, I'm going to get us a hotel room. Don't cause anymore trouble!" Inari nodded and Tazuna walked out of the office leaving Inari with Konohamaru.

"The same goes for you, Konohamaru," the Hokage added. "Go and play with Inari, but don't try get into trouble."

"Yes Grandpa," Konohamaru answered apologetically, before leaving with Inari.

"So, now what do we do?" Inari asked as they walked down the halls.

"You said this Naruto would teach you more if you learned the three basic jutsu?" Konohamaru inquired.

"Yeah."

"Then we try to learn those three jutsu as soon as possible and get your sensei to teach us something cool." Konohamaru suggested.

"Okay!" Inari agreed.

_**Authors Note:**_ _Sorry for the delay. My laptop, complete with story data, busted just as I had finished this chapter. TT_

_Anyway. This is a small view into what made Naruto run away._


End file.
